1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing a light emitting diode (LED) package, and particularly to a method for manufacturing an LED package which has a reflection cup made of metal material.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs have been widely promoted as a light source of electronic devices owing to many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operational voltage and low power consumption. However, the LED chip should be packaged before used in various fields, to obtain higher luminous efficiency and longer service life. In an LED package, a reflection cup is generally required to reflect light emitted by the LED chip. The reflection cup is generally made of plastic or ceramic. However, the reflection cup made of plastic is easily to be oxidized and becomes yellow under high temperature. Besides, due to poor light reflective performance, the reflection cup made of ceramic needs to be coated with a reflective material by electroplating or spraying process, which is relatively complex.
Therefore, a method for manufacturing an LED package capable of overcoming the above described shortcomings is desired.